1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector, more particularly to a wire connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, U.S. Design Pat. No. D494,933 S discloses a conventional connector 100 including first and second connecting members 11, 12. Each of the first and second connecting members 11, 12 is disposed for holding two wires (not shown). By coupling the first connecting member 11 to the second connecting member 12, the wires held by the first connecting member 11 can be connected respectively to the wires held by the second connecting member 12.
However, since the abovementioned engagement between the first and second connecting members 11, 12 is not a waterproof engagement, moisture may permeate into the conventional wire connector through a gap between the first and second connecting members 11, 12 after long term use to result in rusting of contact ends of the wires, thereby resulting in a relatively short service life of the conventional wire connector.